Warren
Warren is the captain and forward of the Lightnings. Personality He is one of the most respected and talented Galactic Football players ever. He is even called "Mr. Galactik Football". Even Sinedd, a cocky and arrogant star, seemed affected when Warren scolded him for playing on his own during the half-time break of the All-Stars match. He plays at №9 in The Lightinings. Known as forward, since he is the only who scores for The Lightnings, he always plays box-to-box, helping the defence and even the keeper all the time, showing great stamina during the whole match. Warren's play in the attack is considered to be smart, he always looks for ways to goal. He possesses the awesome speed (with the help of The Charge he can even rush faster than the ball), great dribbling with a lot of tricks and very strong shots, which are always straightforward, without any swerve, but very precise. When the ball is thrown up, Warren always wins the air battle. However, his play in The Lightnings is a bit selfish, cause he tends to do everything himself and rarely passes, so his passing ability is not that good. Warren is an old player which has won several cups, but he doesn't think about finishing his football career. History He is the captaIn and star-striker of the Lightnings. The Lightnings won the Galactic Football Cup 4 years before the start of the series, defeating the Shadows 3-2 in the final, with Warren scoring at least 2 goals. Thoughout season 1, Warren is displayed as an icon of the GFC and an idol of the Snow Kids. He grows interested in the Snow Kids after they make it to Genesis Stadium and later helps D'Jok get over his slump by telling him to let go of people's expectations of him. Ironically, Warren later fails to follow his own advise when he cracks under the presure and fails to score the final goal during a penalty shoot-out with the Snow Kids, causing his team to lose the match. In season 2, Warren continues to be a well respected player. He is chosen to be the captain of The All-Stars and led the team well when their personal differences threatened to pull them apart. Warren later finds Rocket playing the underground sport Netherball and tries to bring him back to his team, but fails. Later, he loses to the Snowkids during the semi-finals. In season 3, he seems to have developed a friendship with Woowamboo after he joins the Lightnings. They defeat The Red Tigers, but lose to Team Paradisia during the quarter-finals. Warren now has a dislike toward D'Jok because of his selfish playing, and leaving his team, but in The Secrets of the Breath, he aids him in his new "Club Galactik", a club to teach young kids how to play football. They also lose to Team Paradisia again in the quarter-finals. He is last seen helping Clamp and Dame Simbai gather flux samples for creating the anti-multiflux by playing in the Holotrainer with Luur, Lun-Zia and Yuki. Gallery ' warren rush.jpeg|Warren is rushing with the furious speed warren charge.jpeg|Warren uses The Charge Warren hand.jpeg|Warren sits on the pitch ' Site Navigation Category:Male Category:The Lightnings Category:The All-Stars Category:Striker Category:Paradisian All-Stars